Going To Katon (In Progress)
by FishiesInTheSea
Summary: Ella, a 19 year old girl is forced to move from friendly town Merry Ville to Katon, a place known for an infamous murder that shocked the town in 1945. Ella must try to protect herself when her psycho grandma tries to kill her, what will happen? Read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1**

**I trace my fingers along the dusty table, it was once mine 8 years ago. I can't believe we're moving, I was literally born in this very house, and to make a move to a whole new neighbourhood was tough. I had to say goodbye to all my friends, and goodbye to Merry Ville .. There was something I always like about Merry Ville, everyone was so nice and there was always the people who was handing out free coupons to everyone for no cost. But now, I have to move to Kat on, I have read about it on Google, and there's some murder that was there, but sinc e it was in like, 1945, I thought nothing of it and continued to pack the boxes. I stumbled upon an old diary of mine, and as always when I found something of mine from long ago, I had to take a big look at it before I would put it away. 21 st April 2002, 29 th December 2005. It was all there. A tear dropped down on my carpet as I put it away. All my boxes were packed and I carried all of them, one by one, out to the Lounge room. Since this was the last time seeing the house today, I went back to my room after putting my boxes away, and just went to every corner of it, saying goodbye. I saw a stain I had left there from 3 years ago with my spaghetti, and just touched it. It was rough, and I just continued on around my room, looking at my surroundings. My mum came in and patted my shoulder. "Time to go to your nans." With a blank expression on my face, I stumbled out of the house, looking back at my window at the balcony, and waving goodbye. Goodbye to my childhood home, where I had every memory in my life until now. My dad's car was waiting fo me to hop in. He knew I was upset, so on the way there he tried consoling me. But as I thought about the whole thing again, I cried so hard. You might think I'm dragging in on a bit, but imagine this: You're just chilling out in the only house you've ever lived in your entire life, and there's so much memories there. Then, your mum sits you down and says she can't afford it any more and you have to go live in a rough neighbourhood where a murders happened. So, now you see where I'm getting at? We finally got to my Nan's and my dad drove back to our old house, helping my mum pack up the last things, ready for tomorrow when the moving guys will come**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The only reason I'm at my Nan's is so I don't get into the way of the move. They will come get me when it's time to go into the new home though. As I walked through the doors of Nan's house, something was different from the 1 year ago that I last saw her. I used to have a small baby room there, when I was about 5 months old, but it seemed to be gone, replaced with a second lounge room. The house looked very different, but it was the house that I've always gone to on special occasions. We stopped seeing Nan because she was getting this disorder, of course I don't know because mum didn't want me to feel worried, but she always has these pack of pills on top of the bench, as a child, I would them, and since I was only 8 at the time I first saw them, I was really short, her fridge was very big. Nan led me to the room I would be staying for the night, and I threw down all my stuff that I had on the ground, and continued out to the kitchen, where she had baked a cake. Mum always told me not to eat cakes and cupcakes because I think nan has gone psycho, and that's maybe the disorder she has? Well, since Mum wasn't very keen on me coming, Nan is the only relative we ever speak to. Of course there's Aunt Lilly, but she's in jail.. I don't know she did though, something about something.. I don't know why no one tells me anything, I'm 19 now, not a little kid who no one tells any secrets because I might cry. Nan started twitching as I sat down, kindly rejecting to eat the cake. "W-w-why do you not eat the cake? I make it special for you, and you not eat it?" Nan has this kind of weird speech she talks in, so it's hard for me to understand sometimes, but this time she spoke, I felt so upset for her. *Ella, don't eat the cake, she could be psychopath trying to kill her only grand daughter* "I'm not hungry, Nan. Just had lunch, you know?" She stared at me with glaring eyes. "Okay." And that's all she said as she rushed to a room I had never seen before when I had visited her other times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since Nan owned the house, she got an expansion put in. I was still sitting here, afraid to go anywhere or do anything in case she raged . The cake smelt so good as the smell wafted over to my side of the kitchen bench. *No, Ella, No!* I can't.. 10 minutes quickly went by, and I was so bored. Tapping on the bench with my nails, I made a little song  
Tap Tap Tappa Tap Tap Tap Taaap Tap Tap ^TAP SOLO^ TAP TAP TAP TAP TAPPY TAPPY TAPPADEE TAPPY!Things got out of hand, and I started jumping around furiously, banging my hand onto the wallBANG BANG OOOOOHHHH BANG!  
Nan came out, and stuff happened. 'What you doing, making noise? Stop noise, now!" Good thing I heard her, who knew what would happen if I didn't.. "Nan, what are you doing in there?" I riskily asked. 'Things, Ella, I doing things." She walked back to the room, without talking any more, leaving me stuck at the kitchen bench, staring at that cake. I decided to investigate through the key hole. Crawling around on the floor being as quiet as I could, I got to the door and looked under where the place mat was. All I could see was Nan's feet, the legs of a table, and a book on the ground. Why didn't she tell me all she was doing was reading a book? Maybe it's a special book she didn't want me touching. I got up quietly and looked through the keyhole . Nan was standing up, reading a book. Normal, nothing wrong with this. I got bored and slowly started walking up a set of stairs to the basement. The door behind me was opened by Nan, and I leaped up the stairs so she wouldn't see me. "Ella, Ella, where you? Where you?" She called out. As I held onto the railing while sitting on the dusty staircase, I heard her foot steps creep up onto the placemat that lay next to the door. Phew, she was going to another room. "Ella, you in here?' Nope, she's looking for me. I scurried up the stairs, when I finally reached the basement. "Ella! It 9 pm, you got to go bed now! Bed now please!" Great, I have got to go to bed now, and then the new house tomorrow, but at least I will be away from Nan. Maybe she's not so psycho after all, unless there's some child trap up here. When I could see from the corner up to the stairs that Nan was in the kitchen again, I ran down and pretended like I had come from the bathroom, the only place where she hadn't looked. "Pyjamas on now, go in spare room." She led me to the room I would be staying for the night and shut the door for me. I got dressed into my pyjamas but I was still curious about what was up there. I knew there wasn't going to be anything like the stuff they find in the basements in horror movies, but there's probably stuff from when Nan was young, and since I wasn't going to visit this place again for quite a long time, I wanted to have a look. After going in and out of the room into the kitchen a few times, Nan said good night and went to the room she was in before, maybe there's more in that room then what I saw. I put my fuzzy socks on so the oak wood floor wouldn't creak, but still without them, they were bound to make some noise at one point or another. I slowly opened the door as the door hinges creaked, looking out to Nan's room to make sure she was still asleep. Before doing anything, I put my head next to the wall, just to make sure she was snoring like she always used to do when I was a kid. Nan was, and I tip toed over back to the door, and sneaked out onto the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

As the time passed, things in the house got quieter. No cars were to be heard, no late night drunks, just the slight wind, Nan snoring, and me now crawling up the dusty stairs, the dust getting all up in my face. I did a small cough, but it all still wasn't out. So there I was, a mouth full of dust, coughing like a mouse, crawling up the stairs. I knew it was going to be 10x worse than this up in the basement, so I put my pyjama sleeve over my mouth, it filtering out most of the dust. As I did one leg at a time, I realized something. Everything is so much louder when you're trying to be quiet. I heard Nan move. I stopped in my tracks, stopped coughing, and scuttled out of sight. She was walking to my room. Wait, no, she's walking to the bathroom. Late night pee, eh? I'm cool with that. I had to stay on the stairs, but then again, if she comes into my room and sees I'm not there, I will get in trouble. I thought about it for a second, and I went back to my room, hearing the door of the bathroom open as I jumped on my bed, almost breaking it when the springs made the loudest noise possible. "Ella, you awake?" I didn't reply, since I was panting under my breath and if I replied, she would know something was up. Snoring would ruin it, and so would turning around to the other side, so I just lay there, and went to sleep, I might wake up later and check out the basement, maybe.. It was 4 am, Nan says she wakes up at 6, so I had 2 hours to get a look into that basement. I don't why, but I got a little rush turning that door knob out into the hall. And anyway, if I did get caught halfway there, I could just say it was dark and couldn't find the bathroom. Yeah, 2 meters out and I've already got an excuse. I tripped over the carpet and thumped on the floor. Oops.. Nan is a heavy sleeper, since the last time she woke up, was to go to the bathroom, and I was louder than I am now. So I didn't worry, but if I slipped down these stairs, I was in deep trouble. Taking of my socks so I wouldn't slip in them, I wondered what was up there in that basement. As a kid, Nan always told me that there was a monster up there, and no one could go up there because she had it locked up. As I got older, around the age of 12, I knew it was a lie, and if I stayed over, I would plot in my head how to get up there, but was never brave to actually do it. And it wasn't because of the monsters.. I don't believe in monsters.. Anyway, maybe there's old photos in there from the 1960's, when Nan was really young. When both socks were off, I made the journey up the stairs. Now that I knew she wasn't waking up until 6 am, I was safe, and ran up there super fast, finally making it to the door of the basement. "Please don't be locked" I muttered under my breath, holding out my arm for the knob. I turned it, and the door opened, releasing a waft of dust filling my nostrils and mouth. Yet again , I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve. The few steps I took inside were creaky, and there was complete darkness. Something moved, probably just my over active imagination. I was pretty freaked in there, even though I'm 19 years of age. And then, I heard someone coming up the stairs, this wasn't my over active imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

Nan was coming, I don't know how I could not have heard her. I was going to fess up but I took this as my chance to hide, and quietly ran behind a box. Nan stepped onto the creaky floorboards, step by step, she was getting closer. I didn't know if she knew I was there, or she heard me and was thinking it might be a small animal. Peaking up from the box, she was over the far corner to the right of the basement, looking behind a few boxes and picked up a photo frame. "Jane" she quietly whispered, put it back down and walked down the stairs with me slowly following behind. After I heard the door to her bedroom close with a bang, I investigated over to that photo frame. Maybe she's talking about great aunt Jane, who died a couple years ago from Heart Failure. It was her, from about 1980, it still had a close resemblence from what she looked like the last time I would ever had seen her again. I looked at an old clock on the wall, somehow it was still working, it said 5:30 am. Better get back to bed. I said goodbye to this old basement and crawled downstairs, finding my way in the dark back to the room. Closing my eyes, I realized I wouldn't be going back to Merry Ville, maybe for the rest of my life.

*********** Notice *************

Sorry it's so short, I had to cut the chapter clean so I could stop talking about grandma and more about what the actual story is about, going to a new town. So I don't know if we will see nan again, but probably later on in the story, thats it, bye for now! Make sure to subscribe and review to my current chapters up! :) -Ella


	6. Chapter 6

It was 9 am when I heard dad pull up in Nans driveway. I had been awake since I heard Nan wake up and get her morning pills at 6 am. I knew I was supposed to be dressed by now, so I got up, fumbled around in the plastic bag of clothes and found a t-shirt, some jeans and my converse shoes close by the bed. My fuzzy socks were taken off by my feet in the night, so I had to take them out of the covers and put them in the bag. Putting my clothes on, I smelt the air in the room one last time, before checking everything was packed up and heading out the door. "Morning, Ella. Goodbye, I call you next week." Nan said, giving me one last final hug before dad greeted me at the door. "Ready to go to Katon and see our new home?" Dad asked. "Yeah, whatever." I was really angry I couldn't drive yet, but mum and dad say I'm not old enough, even though I'm one year above the age limit. They'd both say "Later" all the time, and I was so annoyed they had to drive me everywhere. I threw all my stuff into the back seat, and sat in the front, right where the built in air conditioning was. I closed the door, put on my seatbelt, and saw Nan in the window, waving. "Bye!" She yelled, and I waved back. Dad started the car up, putting his seatbelt on and closing his door. "Let's go!" He drove us off, and knowing it would be a long ride, since dad woke up at about 3 am to get here, it would take 3 long hours. And I still don't have a phone . I swear, my parents are treating me like little kids. Of course I was going to cry like a baby when I found out we were moving, but seriously, I'm 19, not 3 weeks old, I can handle the world now, but they don't think I can. It gets so annoying sometimes, like going to the end of year dance in my dad's car while everyone was in their Toyota's.. That was actually really embarrassing though… but back to the car ride to Katon, the first hour was pretty boring, all I could see outside was long trees, and traffic building up on the lane to the right. Pretty much all the scenery you're going to see for about another hour, since the next McDonalds is about 20 kilometres away. Just to get ready, I got out my purse, took out a 10 dollar note, and put it beside me, I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and was keen on getting a Fanta Slushie right about now. "Get me one too?" and he handed me 2 2 dollar coins. "It's not for an hour more, you know?" With his eye still on the road, he put his hand on my knee. "Just getting ready , just getting ready!" And continued to drive on for another hour, before we reached McDonalds. As I hopped out of the car, I could see a sign.  
Katon 100 Kilometres  
Hmm… that may take about 1 more hour or 2.. Just how I had calculated. Walking up to the register, I looked at the menu. "A Fanta Slushie, hmm, should I get a happy meal? Yeah, I can just pretend I have a whinging kid in the car, I'm too old for a happy meal.." I thought to myself, now moving up into the line. "A Fanta Slushie, A Coke Slushie and a.. Happy Meal." She gave me an odd look, and continued off making 2 slushies. I waited patiently until I saw the order ready. I payed the person, then walked out with my happy meal, and 2 slushies. Dad greeted me with a smile, taking his slushie and staring at the happy meal. "Shut up" I said, stopping him before he spoke. "Can I have a chip?" He asked me, watching me get out the burger. "Fine" I said in an annoyed voice, and handed him one from the packet. "Yummy, now, lets go to Katon, 100 kilometres away!" He started the car, and we drove off literally into the rising sun.


End file.
